The Opera Forever
by Arrialee
Summary: Shilo is now 21 its been four years since the Opera that killed her father. She is now the head of GenCo after Amber had ruined it. But was waiting till Shilo turned 21 so she could take over. But why is this happening before her wedding XxX Grilo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Repo or any characters **

Coming Soon

What happened when Shilo left the Opera that night and who followed her home.

Graverobber is there to keep an eye on her but what if he is wanting more.

What if Graverobber isn't all he says he is, and what if he's not much older than Shilo. See what happens when GenCo is so messed up that Shilo must take over and Amber is trying hard to befriend Shilo the new face of GenCo.

Shilo is 21 with her soon to be lover only 27. See what goes down at the Opera Tonight.


	2. Flashback

Flash back.

The night after the Genetic Opera was the hardest for me. I went back home and washed the blood from my body and cried all night. I now had no parent or anyone to take care of me. The good thing is though I can explore the outside and travel t he world.

**Shilo lived by herself for a week until Graverobber came to check on her. She hadn't left the house, but was having someone deliver food for her, he found her in curled up in her fathers bed. **

"**Kid get out of bed and come with me." Graverobber told her.**

"**Were are we going?" Shilo asked **

"**Well the way I see it who knows how long you have till they kick you out here. That and who will take care of you, kid no offence but you need to get up out of bed and get cleaned up." **

**Shilo got out of bed and looks at him. **

"**I know, I know." **

**He pulls her up out of bed and holds her; she leans into him and starts to cry. **

**He holds her until he feels her going to sleep. He picks her up and puts her back in bed. She grabs his had and doesn't let go. "Grav stay with me please," she says, "I don't want to be alone no more." **

"**I don't know kid I have a few things I need to do tonight" **

"**Please just until I fall asleep." **

"**All right kid just until you go to sleep." He lies down next to and closes his eyes. Shilo holds on to him until she is deep asleep. Graverobber gets up and leaves to get his apartment ready. He was planning on surprising the kid for her birthday, he wants her to live with him, and he'll be her new guardian. Just until she could live on her own if she ever wants to. **

**He got back to Shilo's house just before she woke up. He laid back down and closed his eyes and before he knew it he was sound asleep only to wake up to the smell of breakfast being made. **

**He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, he stands in the door way and stares at her moving around the kitchen like she was happy to be making something for someone besides herself. **

"**Jeez kid you didn't have to do this." He says**

"**I know but its just my way of saying thanks. You helped me out so much, I know its been you leaving me food and paying for it with some of your Z money." **

**Graverobber sits at the table and starts to eat the food in front of him. **

**Shilo sits across from him and picks at her food and waits till he is done. **

"**I need to talk to you kid." Graverobber finally says " I want you to move in with me until you can take care of yourself." **

**She just stares at him and then looks down at her plate. Finally she says "I know that I can't live by myself for much longer, but I don't want to be in your way either." **

"**You won't be in my way I'm done selling Z for now, now that Amber is running GeneCo I have no more costumers. Their all going straight or to afraid to come to me cause they know I'm being watched." **

"**So then how are you going to support me if your not making any money?" **

"**No problem kid I've made so much money from selling I've been able to rent an apartment and keep us going for along time."**

"**Ok sure I'll move in with you." She goes up to her new friend and hugs him. **

**Shilo and Graverobber have been living together for a year now and they've gotten closer. On night before Shilo went to sleep, her and Grav had a talk. **

"**Hey Grr I know I've never asked you and I know its kinda rude but how old are you?" **

"**Kid what kind of question is that. I would have thought you knew by now." He looks at her shake her head. "Ok I'm 25. I know I look older, but you would to if you lived by yourself and in a trash can for four years." **

"**So your not much older than me." She gets up and walks to her room and goes to bed. **

**For the last year Shilo and Graverobber have been living together, he has been more like a great friend for her the friend that she needs. He's thought of how she's only a few years younger, but he's also not sure how she would react to him being more than a friend. Shilo has stopped calling him Graverobber, but she calls him Grr or Grave. He still calls her kid. **

**The conversation they had that night sparked something between the two that two years later there are bell being heard. So our story continues. **


	3. A Birthday Surprise

_**Sorry its taken so long to put this chapter up I've been on vacation and just now got internet. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon hopefully. **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Repo The Genetic Opera **_

Two years have past since that night Graverobber and Shilo talked they have been together since that night. Grave made good on his promise to Shilo that they would have enough money to last them. What he didn't tell her was how he was getting it. He was planning on telling her on her 21st birthday.

The night before her birthday they are both laying on the floor with Shilo's head in Graves lap. Grave has a very important question.

"Kid there's something I want to ask you." He gets up and kneels in front of her. "Shilo will you marry me."

She looks to see he's holding a ring and studies his face for a second. She smiles,

"Yes I will"

He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her. When they go to bed Shilo is smiling and thinking to herself that this is the happiest she has been since before her father died.

In the morning they wake up to a loud banging on the door. Grave gets up and dressed and answers the door. Thinking to himself "Who the hell could be here this early in the morning" then he remembers what day it was.

"Shit" he mutters to himself.

He answers the door and standing in the doorway is Amber Sweet, Luigi and Pavi Largo.

"What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning?" Grave asks the GeneCo Owners.

"We came to wish our baby sister Happy Birthday." Amber says

Shilo walks into the front room were the door is.

"What do you mean baby sister?" she asks.

"That's right you name isn't really Shilo Wallace its really Largo or Sweet which ever you prefer." Ambers tells her.

"I still don't understand."

Pavi walks up to her

"Its really difficult I know but we saw recording of father after he died explaining everything to us. He told us that your mother was pregnant before she married your father and that when you were born and the police had you in the hospital while you father was talking with our father, he had test run on you to see if you were really his child. When he found out he also found a hologram of you mother saying not to tell you whose child you really were until today." He explains

"There is another part of the hologram though with father." Amber says "It seems that father really did sign the will saying you get GeneCo, so now you are the boss of everything kid."

"Which means we need to have a intro with the press and a party for you." Amber says.

Shilo just stares at the ground for a long time, then she looks at Graverobber.

"Grave what should I do? What about us?" She asks him

"Well you have to follow the law, so legally your now the head of everything. As for us this just means we will be able to afford whatever we want for the wedding."

"You mean you still want to marry me."

"Kid just because I'll hate you relatives, doesn't mean I don't want to marry you."

Shilo smiles and hugs him.

"So I guess I'll do whatever I need to do for company."

"One of the requests for you was that you have to have one of us helping you until you get the hang of it all." Amber says "and because I've been the one running GeneCo until now that will be me."

"Ok then," Shilo says "Right now could you please leave, so I may discuss things with my fiancé."

"Fine we will send a car for you and your things later on and get you ready for your party." Amber says.

They leave and Shilo walks to the kitchen with Grave following her.

"So what will we do until they come back. I mean we have to pack the house up and we still haven't eaten."

Grave looks around the kitchen goes to the cabinets and grabs some thing then grabs Shilo and leads her back to the bedroom.

Shilo starts to giggle.

"What you said you were hungry what better way to spend your birthday breakfast in bed with a certain guy." Grave says.

"Hmmm ok I like the sound of that." She says.

They spend the morning in bed together then when they decide to get up Shilo starts to pack things and get them ready.

Late in the afternoon while they are waiting for the car to come Shilo asks Grave another question.

"Grave do you have a real name or is Graverobber your real name?"

"What kind of question is that kid?"

"It's a I'm bored kind of question."

"Oh well when you put it that way" he smiles "I do have a real name its an ok name and I guess I should use it since I'm not a Graverobber no more. My real name is …


	4. What's in a Name

**A/N Hey everyone I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been so busy this summer with family stuff, but I'll try to do a few updates within the week. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera **

"My real name is Gabriel. It was my fathers' name and he died before I became a Graverobber. My mom need someone to support her and my younger sister, then when I was eighteen my mother died of cancer there was no cure then for her, and my sister she ran away when she found out my mother had died, I haven't seen her since then." He tells Shilo.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel, why hadn't you told me."

"Its just something I've never thought about really. Its kind of hard to talk about." He looks at her and smiles. "But we must go on with the future and at least I have you my love."

They finish packing and while they wait for the car and movers that were coming for their stuff Shilo thought long and hard what to do about Gabriel's sister. Then she thought of it. With the money she was getting she could hire someone to look for his sister. And hopefully find her before the wedding. As she is thinking she is smiling highly and Gabriel notices.

"What are you so happy about kid huh."

"Hey I thought you said you would stop calling me kid its so childish." She laughs "An its none of your business mister." She says and runs before he can catch her.

They run around the house and up towards the front door when Shilo stops suddenly and Gabriel runs into her. And they both collide with the person who was standing in the door way. "Oooff." They all say.

"I thought you were just sending us a car and movers, not picking us up personally." Shilo says.

"Amber Sweet gets off the floor and says "Yes well I we are going shopping for new clothes for you and Graverobber here is going to help the movers with everything." She says.

"Ok what movers I don't see any." Gabe says

Just then Pavi and Luigi come around the corner wearing overalls and pushing dollies.

"I can't believe your making us fucking work Amber, this is not what I fucking ment when I said I would help her move."

"Come on Shilo lets leave the boys to work."

Shilo give Gabriel a kiss goodbye and follows Amber out the door. when they get to the car Shilo asks

"So were are we going?"

"I know a few designers in the middle of the city that would make you a beautiful gown for your birthday party and a wonderful wedding dress." She says "Speaking of which, when is the big day for you two."

"Oh umm we haven't set a date yet we were gonna talk about that before you came for us so we could announce is at the party as well. So I guess we will talk about it later." Shilo looks around the car and then says "Amber why are you being so nice to me, I mean you could have not come and get me and told me about everything."

"Believe it or not kid but I have always wanted a sister, its horrible growing up with just brothers. Besides I wanted to honor dad's last wishes and tell you and bring you into the family business." She closes the window to block off the driver from hearing what we are talking about.

"Why did you do that?" Shilo asks

"I need to tell you something that I didn't want to the driver to hear." She takes a deep breath and says "Another reason I came to get you was because father fortold us that GeneCo would crumble with out him, well while that's not completely true we are having some trouble. So he told us the only one who would be able to make the company run smoothly would be you."

Shilo looks out the window. "But why me? I know nothing about what goes on at GeneCo."

The car stops and they get out at a dress shop.

"We will talk more about this later" Amber says

They walk in the shop and are ushered to the back so Shilo could get measured and fitted for her new dresses. Her first dress is blue and black sleeveless. That came past her knees just barely. Then she was measured for her wedding dress that not even Amber would see until it was completely done.

Next they go into a shop full of clothes to pick out new clothes for Shilo to wear while she works in the office and out in the public eye.

They finish shopping and they go back the Largo Suites at the very top of the GeneCo building. After giving Shilo a tour of her new home she shows her were her and Gabriel will live in their own suite with extra rooms and bathroom. Seeing that all there stuff is already there she looks for Gabriel and finds him asleep on the bed. She laughs and lays next to him careful not to wake him. Then she falls asleep next to him only to waken a few minutes later to another knock at the door.

**Sneak peak at the next chapter. **

Shilo gets up from bed and answers the door there finding Pavi with a smile on his face and he says.

"Come little sister lets take a walk me and you and talk a little yes."

Sure let me just write Gabriel a note telling him I went out for a bit." She says and writes a quick note saying she went out and not to worry she will be back soon so they can talk about the wedding date later.

**So tell me how you guys like it I'll post another chapter as soon as I can just keep giving me more reviews I really like know that there are people out there who like my stories. So ya keep them up. **


	5. The Grand Tour and Little Sisters

**A/N Hey everyone hows it going so here it is the next chapter I hope you like it. So here you go **

**Disclaimer I do not own Repo The Genetic Opera. **

Shilo gets up from bed and answers the door there finding Pavi with a smile on his face and he says.

"Come little sister lets take a walk me and you and talk a little yes."

Sure let me just write Gabriel a note telling him I went out for a bit." She says and writes a quick note saying she went out and not to worry she will be back soon so they can talk about the wedding date later.

Shilo goes out to were Pavi is waiting. He takes her arm and wraps it around his.

"So Pavi what is it you would like to talk about?" Shilo asks

"Well I just wanted to get to know my new little sister. I have always wanted a little sister." He says

"But what about Amber?"

"Ahh Amber she is a not quite the sister I a wanted. She is how you a say a Spoiled Brat. It is because she is the only girl."

"But she is still your sister and she seems to be getting better."

"Yes, Yes she has I think it has something to a do with managing GeneCo these last few years. Now we shall see what happens when you take over."

They continue to walk down a long hallway until they reach an elevator.

"Pavi can I ask you something."

"Why a my dear little sister of course you can. What is it, you can tell the Pavi."

"Well you see Gabriel told me of his past and how he had a sister, but after their mother died, she ran away." Shilo tells him, and he answers her before she can finish.

"An you would like to find her before the wedding. Yes"

She nods

"Have no fear little one, we Largo's have the best detective there is. How a do you think we found you. Your little Graverobber tried his hardest to hide you, but as I said he is the best."

Shilo hugs her brother.

"Thank you Pavi"

Pavi has never felt like how he felt now. No one not even his own mother had ever hugged him. Amber never did, she was afraid her new parts would get damaged. An Pavi had no intention to ever hug Luigi; he may and has tried on several accounts to stab him. No but with Shilo it was different. It felt like he finally had someone to really care for and about.

As they go down more floors Shilo asks Pavi.

"Were are we going?"

"Oh, well a we are going down to the Zydrate labs. I want to show you how we are trying to change it so that it is not so addictive."

"But isn't that how you get more people to have surgeries. By letting the Zydrate be addictive. That and what about the street Z."

"Yes well like Amber said the night after the Opera, we are trying to change. Our medical staff is running low because of the demand of people who want surgeries. So we must train new ones and their training is three year long.

We are even retraining our Repomen, so that people with less vital organs can still live and maybe comeback and try to buy back their body part. It has been hard though our older Repomen are use to killing while taking back parts, and training the ones is other cities as well is hard."

"I see. Tell me Pavi are there any Repowomen? Or are they not aloud."

Shilo asks

"I am not sure if they are or not, but a woman has never applied for it, they usually go for the Gentern job. Mainly because it is hard work and the training is tough. Normally men do it because of their strength. Women are fragile, like you my little sister.

Shilo looks at him.

"Would you like to see were they train?"

"Oh yes very much so."

They walk back to the elevator and go down farther.

When they finally reach the bottom they walk out of the elevator and from what she can tell is they are in an underground training gym.

Everywhere Shilo looked she saw Knives and Scalpels. Training dummies were everywhere as well. There was even a Medic room. In another part of the gym she sees punching bags and other exercise machines.

Shilo is awed in everything she saw. They the idea came to her head, but for now she wanted to keep it to herself.

"Well Lio I believe this will have to end our tour for now. If you like me to get out detective on his new case as soon as possible, I shall have to let him know now."

They walk back to the elevator.

"Thank you Pavi I really enjoyed the tour of the place. An I don't mind it coming to an end. I could use a nap before dinner."

"It was a my pleasure Lio. Hmm Lio, I believe I like that name for you, do you mind sister?"

"Of course not, I love it."

They reach the top floor and come out were the suites are. Pavi walks Shilo to her door and hugs her again.

"I shall see you at dinner little Lio, have a pleasant nap."

"Thank you Pavi, now that you have a nickname for me I must come up with one for you." She thinks for a bit.

"How about Vivi"

"I a like it, sleep well my dear sister" He tells her and kisses her forehead. And walks away.

Shilo goes inside and sees that Gabriel is still asleep and yet again she climbs in bed next to him. She lays her head on his chest and whispers.

"Everything's gonna be alright, I love you Gabe."

Shilo sleeps a dreamless sleep and wakes up what feels hours later. She finds that she is alone in bed and gets up to find Gabriel. She walks into the living room and finds him sitting on the couch reading a book. He looks up and smiles.

"Hello sleepy head, did you enjoy your tour?" He points to her note.

"It was good." She tells him.

Gabriel looks at her and pulls her to sit on his lap.

"I've been thinking and I want out wedding to be very special. So I was thinking about having on one of the days were the spirits of the dead are closest to the Earth. The day I was thinking of also has a full moon as well. So what do you say to our wedding being on …

**So tell me what you think. Sorry its taken so long to put it up. I just started college and I got a new job. Actually with the job I may post faster. I work nights in a motel now and I have a lot of free time. And I write my best at night. Which is good for all my readers. K so again thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I love hearing from everyone. Oh and in the chapter is a line from a song only one word has been changed, so i hope you find it, let me know if you do, i'll give you a big hug and a virtual muffin if you do.  
**

** Hey everyone sorry i had to take down the chapter really quick i for got to add somethings to it. **


	6. Weddings, Dinner, and a Song

**Disclaimer- I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any characters in it, if you recognize a character I don't own it if you don't I just might then. **

"How about on All Hallows Eve I've always loved that day." Gabriel said

"But that's only four months away you know how much planning there is to do." Shilo stopped and looked at him and smiled "it's a perfect day." She leaned down and kissed him and fell on top of him.

There was a knock at the door, and a shout.

"Ok you two it's almost time to eat get dressed into something appropriate." The voice was Luigi's and he wasn't happy. Amber probably told him to come tell them.

Gabriel changed into jeans and button up black shirt and Shilo wore a blue sundress and matching shoes. They walk out of their suite and head for the dinning room. On the way there Shilo smiles and says

"So your sure you want the wedding on Halloween?" she asks

"I'm sure as long your happy with it."

"Of course I am." They continue to walk down a long hall, Shilo tried several doors until she sees Pavi come out a door.

"Ah here a you two are we have been waiting for you. What is taking you so long to a get here?"

"Sorry Pavi we got lost trying to get here." Gabriel says

"I a see well come now its time to eat Luigi is starting to complain."

"Wait Pavi I want to tell you that we set the date for the wedding." Shilo says

"Well come on little sister tell me when it is."

"Its gonna be on October 31 Halloween." She tells him

"That's a great time we could have a Halloween Ball the day before the wedding and then the next day shall be grand. Now come let us go and tell the other two, Amber will be happy now there is something to plan." Pavi looks at Shilo and smiles.

They walk into the dinning room and Luigi looks up with a carrot hanging from his mouth.

"Brother you could not have waited a few more minutes?" Pavi asks

"I was hungry and they took forever."

"Oh calm down boys its fine now we are all here and we can eat." Amber says

Gabriel and Shilo sit down across from each other and Pavi sits next to Shilo. Gabriel sits next to Luigi, and frowns.

During the middle of the meal Shilo speaks up.

"We've set a date for the wedding," She says

Amber looks up from her food and smiles

"Well are you gonna tell us"

Shilo blushes and looks at Gabriel.

"October 31 is when we want it." She says.

"Amber looks over at Gabriel and nods.

"So be it we shall start the plans and preparation tomorrow after first meal." Amber says

Shilo looks at Gabriel and smiles the finishes her meal.

When they are done Amber announces that she must go out and do some business with the press before the ball that weekend.

Luigi also excuses himself for the evening and says that if anyone bugs him that he'll stab them.

All that's left at the table is Pavi, Shilo, and Gabriel.

"Wella now that those to have a left us shall we go out and have a grand night in town. Shilo I a know how well you can sing how about a karaoke bar, there is one not to far from here." Pavi suggests.

"That would be wonderful Pavi," Shilo says she looks at Gabriel and he nods his approval.

They leave GeneCo Tower and get in the is waiting for them, and takes them to The Doctor Karaoke Bar.

When they arrive Pavi leads Shilo a stage in the back of the bar.

"Come now Lio won't you sing a song for us. It would be a great treat to us all" Pavi says

Shilo looks at Gabriel and he smiles at her.

"Might as well." He tells her

Shilo gets up on the stage and looks at a list of songs and picks one. It starts to play and she starts to sing

So she can't go out tonight again:

Her sister's sick, she's gotta baby-sit.

Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good excuse.

Now you didn't hear any of this from me,

But things aren't always what they seem.

Brace yourself, this may come as a shock to you.

Girls lie too,

An' we don't care how much money you make,

Or what you drive or what you weigh:

Size don't matter anyway.

Girls lie too:

Don't think you're the only ones,

Who bend it, break it, stretch it some.

We learn from you,

Girls lie too.

We can't wait to hear about your round of golf.

We love to see deer heads hanging on the wall,

An' we like Hooter's for their hotwings too.

Other guys never cross our minds.

We don't wonder what it might be like.

How could it be any better than it is with you?

Girls lie too,

An' we don't care how much money you make,

Or what you drive or what you weigh:

Size don't matter anyway.

Girls lie too:

Don't think you're the only ones,

Who bend it, break it, stretch it some.

We learn from you,

Girls lie too.

Yeah, girls lie too:

We always forgive and forget.

The cards and flowers you never sent,

Will never be brought up again.

Girls lie too.

Old grey sweatpants turn us on.

We like your friends and we love your mom.

And that's the truth,

Girls lie too.

Yeah that's the truth,

Girls lie too.

No, we don't care how much hair you have.

Yeah, that looks good!

Comb it over like that.

Oh.

When the song ends she bows and gets off the stage. To stunned to speak many people who had heard her start to clap.

Gabriel kisses her and Pavi hugs her.

Then next is Gbriels turn and he jumps on the stage and picks a song and sings …


	7. Sorry's and Previews

**Hey Guys sorry that i haven't written in awhile been busy and my computer is broken till i can get some money to fix it but i am working on the next chapter so. I should have the money real soon. As for the next chapter If i'm lucky I'll be able to barrow a computer again and type the chapter and post it. I hope. It won't be were i left off because i didn't like the ending of the last one to much but it will still be good. So maybe by next Monday i'll have to new chapter up. **

**Thank you all my readers and i promise i'll have something soon. **

**I'll give you a preview of what i have written down. **

The Day after the Shilo and Gabriel announce their wedding date to the family is the day they announce it to the world and that Shilo is taking over GeneCo.

Instead of her normal jeans and t-shirt look Shilo is wearing her new clothes that is a dark blue v-neck blouse and a short black skirt. Next to her is Gabriel without his normal graverobber make-up so no one would recognize him. Amber is standing infront of a crowd of reporters in a black suit skirt. Pavi is next Shilo on her left, giving her the extra boost of confidence she needs to speak to the press. Lugi is covering crowd control.

"Today GeneCo has a new Owner and Boss, you may remember her from 5 years ago. Our Half sister Shilo Largo and her fiance Gabriel Ripley." Amber announces

They both step forward and smile. Shilo walks up to the mic and says with a smirk on her face.

"Trust me, I'll be making new and even better changes." and with that her and her Graverobber walk out of the camera light and back into the Largo House, and up to her new office.

**So that what i have for the beginning of it tell me what you think. And i should have the full chapter up hopefully by next Monday **


End file.
